


Advanced Humour

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Logicality, M/M, Roman and Virgil are mentioned, based on a tumblr thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton tells a maths joke that makes Logan giggle





	Advanced Humour

“Hey. Hey, Logan.”

The logical side glanced up from his book at the beaming moral side.

“Yes, Patton?” Logan said.

“6 was afraid of 7 because 7 8 9 but why did 7 eat 9?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Because you’re supposed to eat three squared meals a day!”

Logan will not confirm that he accidentally let a giggle escape, and smiled genuinely at Patton.

He will confirm that he said the joke was hilarious and was “the best one I’ve ever told” and that Patton just smiled even wider.

He denies finding that adorable in any way whatsoever. Roman and Virgil’s video footage of his blushing prove otherwise.


End file.
